


oh.

by lovelessinqueens



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelessinqueens/pseuds/lovelessinqueens
Summary: It had started off as a bad day.Simon’s alarm had woken him up late, causing him to be tardy for his classes at uni. He was grumpy and tired when he arrived, and Basilton Pitch (the cute boy that sat next to Simon) wasn’t helping his mood.It certainly didn’t help that Basil had flirted with Simon the whole week, and the week before that as well. He continued to today, as he did with practically every other attractive boy in the class.It took all of Simon’s energy not to strangle Baz when he walked out of class chatting up a bloke a few inches shorter than Simon-- Gareth Darby, of all people, Simon had thought. (He had hoped that Baz had a better taste in men than Gareth Darby.)As Simon walked to his next class, he wondered why exactly Baz’s attraction to Gareth was so upsetting (besides the fact that he was tired and stressed).He knew that he liked Baz. It seemed like everyone liked Baz-- why were Simon’s feelings any different?Then it dawned upon Simon.





	oh.

 

Simon was _frustrated_.

Granted, Simon was always frustrated, usually over stupid things, though. Like how much cream Penny put in his coffee in the mornings, or his scones burning in the oven because he forgot they were there.

Today, however, was different.

It had started off as a bad day.

Simon’s alarm had woken him up late, causing him to be tardy for his classes at uni. He was grumpy and tired when he arrived, and Basilton Pitch (the cute boy that sat next to Simon) wasn’t helping his mood.

It certainly didn’t help that Basil had flirted with Simon the whole week, and the week before that as well. He continued to today, as he did with practically every other attractive boy in the class.

It took all of Simon’s energy _not_ to strangle Baz when he walked out of class chatting up a bloke a few inches shorter than Simon-- _Gareth Darby, of all people,_ Simon had thought. (He had hoped that Baz had a better taste in men than Gareth Darby.)

As Simon walked to his next class, he wondered why exactly Baz’s attraction to Gareth was so upsetting (besides the fact that he was tired and stressed).

He knew that he liked Baz. It seemed like _everyone_ liked Baz-- why were Simon’s feelings any different?

Then it dawned upon Simon.

_Oh_ , he thought, disappointment setting in his heart.

Simon _liked_ Baz. _Really_ liked him.

But he was out of reach, hitting on Gareth fucking Darby instead.

Simon sighed angrily and stormed off to his next class.

Unluckily enough for the curly haired boy, Baz and Gareth were there and they looked just as painfully in love as they had the period before.

Simon couldn’t concentrate at all (Miss Possibelf had scolded him twice for not listening), and instead spent the whole class glaring daggers into the backs of Baz’s and Gareth’s heads.

When the period finally ended, Simon rushed out of the classroom, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Snow!” Basil’s voice called out.

Simon tensed up and turned to face Baz. “Hullo,” he answered dully, hugging his books closer to his chest.

"Where’s your next class?” Baz asked.

“East campus.”

"I’ll walk you then.”

Simon nodded curtly, though he groaned internally-- how was he supposed to manage a fifteen minute walk with the boy he liked?

At first they walked in an uncomfortable silence, their feet falling in and out of sync as they continued down the wet streets.

Eventually, Simon couldn’t handle the hushed state that had come between them. It was eating him alive.

“Why do you always flirt with me?” he asked at last.

"What?"

"It’s just… You’re always flirting with me. With everyone in our bloody English class. And I want to know _why_. Especially since you and Gareth seem so close now…”

"Why should it matter?” Baz sneered. “It’s not like you care about my love life.”

Simon tried to figure out what to say, but he couldn’t-- the words he wanted to use kept getting caught in the back of his throat, leaving him unable to speak, stuttering senselessly at Baz.

The boy blushed, and gave a prompt groan. “I-- I guess I don’t,” he lied.

Baz eyed him suspiciously. “And why do you care about me and Gareth?”

“I don’t care about that either,” Simon said through gritted teeth, watching as Basil pulled his hood further over his head.

Simon kept his eyes trained on the pavement, though he could feel Baz’s gaze burning into him.

He groaned and turned to face Baz. “So what if I _do_ care about you and Gareth? About your love life?”

“What--”

“So what if I do care about who you’re dating and who you’re flirting with and _why_ you keep leading me on?”

“Simon,” Baz said stepping closer to the boy.

Simon stepped away. “Did you ever stop to think about how I might feel? That maybe fucking _misleading_ me isn’t the best choice?”

“Simon--” Baz said again, this time with more urgency, though he was cut off.

“Think next time,” Simon said angrily, shaking his head at Baz and going to walk away.

Simon tried to push past Baz, but he reached out and grabbed Simon’s arm, stopping him. “Simon, _wait_.” His voice was shaky and desperate, pleading and apologetic.

Simon sighed, but turned and faced Baz anyways.

Baz, who was standing a few feet away, his arm outstretched and still locked onto Simon’s. Baz, who stared up at him with vulnerable eyes. Baz, the sight of whom made his heart race…

Simon took an impulsive step forward, but Baz stood his ground, though Simon could tell his defenses were still down. He knew Baz was weary and untrusting of Simon, dubious of what he would do next.

"It’s because…” Baz’s voice drifted off again. Simon took another step forward and took Baz’s hand in his own, pulling him closer and closer, until their faces were inches apart and their knees were touching.

Simon couldn’t help but notice how Baz’s eyes kept fluttering down to his lips. He reached up with his other hand, and gently caressed Baz’s face.

And then, Simon _kissed_ Baz.

Baz froze for a moment, shocked, before relaxing into the kiss, into Simon’s lips. Into the reality of what was happening.

Simon was _kissing_ him.

Baz’s hands slowly trailed up Simon’s back and neck, eventually finding their way to Simon’s hair, Baz’s fingers soon tangled in messy golden curls.

Simon held tight to Baz’s face to remind him of what he was doing. Kissing a boy. Kissing _Baz_. To remind him _why_ he’s doing it. Why he’s kissing a boy. Why he’s kissing _Baz_.

Eventually they pulled apart, foreheads still pressed together, the two boys breathing heavily as they laughed happily.

“How long have you wanted this?” Baz asked at last.

“I think a while,” Simon shrugged. “How long have you wanted this?”

Baz was quiet as he grabbed Simon’s hands, lacing them together with his own. “As long as I can remember.”

Simon grinned and kissed Baz again.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i don't know what i'm doing on ao3, but here's something from a lil while ago!


End file.
